


Nick/Ellis Drabble

by Pocketcott



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Hurt Ellis, M/M, Mentions of Rochelle and Coach, Nick Whump, hurt nick, previously on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketcott/pseuds/Pocketcott
Summary: They really shouldn't have gone into that building.





	Nick/Ellis Drabble

It was dark. The faint scent of blood mixed in with dust filled the air. A building had collapsed. It had been on its last leg, dilapidated from months and months of fire and the lack of upkeep. That would have been fine, a few more undead killed from the collapse would have only helped in the long run, had Nick and Ellis not been inside when it happened. The crackle of a walkie-talkie, used so that the separated team could talk to each other, desperately tried to get a signal, but all words that did get through were muffled by a fallen piece of concrete covering it.

Nick hadn't wanted to go in. He could tell the building wasn't stable anymore but his suggestions and concerns never got across thanks to Coach's booming voice. Ellis hadn't wanted to go in either, and he knew that, so he guessed at least one person had listened to him and shared his concern. Oh god, where was Ellis? Nick slowly started reaching consciousness when he realized that it was his responsibility to take care of Ellis. He had to find him and in the very least make sure he was okay. Nick brought his hand up to his face to wipe the blood out of his eyes, a strong pain reaching up from his arm right into his neck. He groaned when he reached back down to push a headboard off of him. More pain. There was really no stopping the pain at this point, was there? Well, no point in resting now. "Kid," he called out into the darkness. He could manage seeing that the building still had supports up, and that the floors above him hadn't completely caved in, he just managed to get the shit end of the stick and fall through to the bottom. He coughed when the dust got into his lungs, but the sharp inhale he took after each set only made it worse. His voice hoarse, he called out to Ellis again, shielding his broken ribs from further damage. 

Hearing no response, he silently cursed and began looking at himself. Nothing he couldn't handle right now. Other than his ribs, it was mostly just cuts and that gash on his head. He'd live. He had to find Ellis. He had to be quiet. The sound of the building collapsing probably attracted more zombies. He moved around the bottom floor, sure that Ellis had fallen through with him. Whether or not he had made it to the very bottom with him was questionable. He sifted through the debris until he found Ellis' hat. Alright, he was down there with him. Nick just had to ellicit a response. Well, that's what he thought until he heard a yell. Not quite one that made him think pain, but one of annoyance. He moved towards the fallen wall of the building and saw Ellis, anger spread across his face, trying to push everything off of him. "Jesus, kid, thought you were dead," Nick gasped as he helped throw off the debris and finally just pulled Ellis out from under it.

"Yeah well I thought I was, too," he replied as he brushed of the grime and pulled broken glass out of his arms. "You look like shit."

"Hey watch your mouth, asshole. Don't know if you noticed but a fucking building collapsed on us of course we're going to look like shit."

"How come you're allowed to cuss but I aint?"

"Because I'm older."

Nick dug out the walkie-talkie from the rubble, brushing the chips of concrete off to examine if it still worked. He tried contacting Coach and Rochelle but there was no static, and of course no reply from the other end. "Its busted," he spit, throwing it back to the ground.

"No fixing it?"

"Don't know about you, Ellis, but I'm not good with electronics. I'd probably make it worse less than it already is." He turned to see Ellis in deep thought. He could practically see the gears turning, and could hear how long they hadn't been used. "Don't think too hard, kid, you'll pass out."

"Ah shut up Nick. What are we gunna do now?"

"Lets fix ourselves up and figure that out tomorrow. Did any of those supplies fall down with us?"

When Ellis didn't start moving immediately Nick stamped down on his foot. Ellis began searching for the supplies immediately. He pulled his medkit off his back and opened it, pulling out some pain pills. Ellis returned with half of what they gathered, a bunch of food and water, and some dirty bedsheets. "This good?"

"Yeah, take a couple of these," Nick said, handing the pill bottle over and setting to work tearing the bedsheets into strips so that they could have backup bandages and leaving the other half to make a makeshift bag so they could carry everything.

"Lost my bat," Ellis whined.

"You still have your shotgun?"

"Yeah, that's always on my back."

"Then don't start whining. We can always find you another bat."

"Yeah yeah," he moaned. Nick rolled his eyes as he sat back against a suprisingly stable wall. He was debating whether or not they should stick around here for the zombies or move somewhere else and risk getting caught in the open. "Well I think we should go in case, ya know, the building falls again."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this drabble, or send in requests to my Twitter (@Pocketcott)! I might write some for ya :)


End file.
